


Another Night at the Observatory

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's Giveaway Round 3 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 18/20, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Noctis is a little shit, Teasing, lots of random ff references, sneaking off to get into trouble again, sneaky horny boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: It's been years since Ignis and Noctis snuck off to spend a night alone together under the stars. Now, older and theoretically wiser, they can only hope things can go more smoothly than the last time....Sequel toNight at the Observatory(Gen, 1k words)





	Another Night at the Observatory

**Author's Note:**

> A giveaway gift fic for small-mage on Tumblr, who has been super patient waiting for me to finish this thing! The request was for smutty Ignoct, which gave me lots of room to work. This turned out...a little goofier than I originally intended, but I've been drinking so it can't really be helped. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the delay! If you haven't read [Night at the Observatory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966864), you don't have to but it may help to set the scene. 
> 
> Thank you guys~!

Far above the glittering city of Insomnia, at the top of the tallest tower of the crown palace, there stood an observatory. Used by astronomers and cosmogonists for centuries, it had always served the Lucian people as a gateway to the heavens; to the Astral Plane, where the gods watched, waited, judged.

To Ignis, however, the observatory held memories; some fond, others less so. And indeed, it seemed as though ages had passed since the last time they’d come here. Noctis had still been a child then, so curious about the world and so easily fascinated by everything around him. More than anything else, he’d loved the view of the night sky - the moon and the stars that shone like jewels in the heavens. And so, though it was off limits, Ignis had snuck the young prince high atop the Citadel more times than he cared to admit, where they’d spent hours tracing new constellations above their heads. 

But Ignis knew all of the  _ real  _ constellations by now. He’d also memorized their stories, could recite them by heart for whenever Noct asked to hear them. For while the prince was older now - nearly eighteen, no longer a child - he still loved to listen to the sound of Ignis’ voice while the rest of the world floated away beneath them. And there was no better place for a night alone under the sky than the closest place in the city to it. 

Noct cast a smile back over his shoulder and squeezed Iggy’s hand. They were nearing the top of the stairs now, climbing steadily up the last flight, but neither of them were willing to risk a sound. Not until they were safely behind closed doors, and far from the prying eyes of the Glaives on nightwatch. Still, even without words Noct could read the concern in his friend’s eyes; a shadow behind the lenses of his frames, memories of the last time they’d been caught sneaking up here. 

The prince remembered it, too, of course. Remembered the close call when his little feet had slipped from the platform; the fear he’d felt as the ground had rushed up to meet him; and the way, even then, Iggy hadn’t hesitated to take the dive, to risk everything to save him. That devotion, that love that had blossomed between them as children had grown over the years, admittedly changing as their minds and bodies changed, too. Never waning, only deepening with time, until their bodies pressed together beneath the sheets began to hold a different meaning entirely. 

But the bond they shared was always the same, and this place brought back memories of a more innocent time. 

Not that either Ignis or Noct’s intentions were very innocent that night….

* * *

“Can you see anything yet?” 

“Not yet. Would you mind trying that third one again?”

Noct kept his eyes on Ignis even as his hands worked the gears. He turned first one wheel then another, listening to the clanking of parts inside the body of the massive telescope - the lenses shifting and turning within. Slowly, carefully, until at last Ignis held up his hand. “ _ Yes _ , just there. Perfect.” 

That was Noct’s cue to join him. 

Ignis no longer needed to stand on his tiptoes on the platform to peer into the eyepiece. In fact, he’d grown tall enough over the years that he actually had to bend over it, hips pressed back while hands worked the finer gears that focused the lens. Busy, distracted, the perfect chance for the prince to slide into place behind him. 

Wrapping his arms around that familiar waist, Noct leaned his weight against Ignis and hummed at the lingering scent of vanilla.

"How is it, Specs?"

When he chuckled, it vibrated through the both of them. "Do you mean the night sky? Or the potion in your pocket?" 

"That's not a potion."

"I know."

Noctis smiled into the firm curve of Iggy’s shoulder, and rubbed his hips forward once for good measure. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't spent the last several days looking forward to escaping here. Around the Citadel, he and Ignis were required to maintain a level of…decorum. He, of course, was a prince, and while there were many more things he could get away with than a normal teen his age, fooling around with his childhood-friend-turned-advisor-turned-boyfriend was not one of them. He was pretty sure his father knew about them - or at least suspected by now - but that was no reason to throw caution to the wind, as Iggy always said. 

So they reserved the touches, the kisses, the hand-holding for when they could be alone.  _ Truly _ alone, like they were here in the observatory, high above the city where no one could ruin their perfect moment. That thought alone had Noct hugging closer to Ignis’ back. “I meant the stars. How are they?”

“Care to take a look for yourself, Highness?”

Noct shook his head, wondering if Iggy could feel the way his smile stretched practically from ear to ear. “Nah. Tell me what you see. Describe it to me.” 

“As you wish.” His tone said he was smiling, too. And, when he leaned forward to peer more closely into the lens, it definitely wasn’t Noct’s imagination to feel those hips press back more than absolutely necessary. “Where would you like me to start?” 

“Mm. What’s the biggest, brightest star you can see?” 

It took some searching. Ignis moved subtly, his body following the angle of the telescope as he scanned the night sky. Noctis moved with him, of course; appreciated each tiny shift of muscles beneath his hands, and the heat that was slowly radiating between them. By the time Ignis found what he was looking for, the prince’s eyes had drifted closed and his own hands were wandering as well. Fingers slipping in between the buttons of Iggy’s shirt, teasing the bare skin beneath. 

Ignis smirked, and kept his eyes on the sky. 

“To answer your question, Highness, it seems that the third star in the Faris constellation is quite prominent tonight. Do you remember the story?” 

“Kinda.” Humming again, Noct very boldly began unbuttoning the front of Iggy’s shirt, starting at the bottom and working his way higher. “Something about pirates?” 

A sigh. “That was one part of it, yes. Faris was actually a princess, who tamed the dragon constellation Syldra to conquer the heavenly seas. I thought you always liked that story.” 

“I do.  _ Did _ .” 

“And now…?”

“Tell me something romantic.”

Ignis paused. Pulled away from the telescope just enough to peek back at Noctis behind him, who had his eyes closed and was far more focused on feeling him up than actually listening. Not, of course, that Iggy was complaining, mind. But if Noct wanted  _ that kind  _ of story, well, then….

“Perhaps you’d like to hear the tale about the star prince who kept a secret lover in his castle?” 

Against the back of his neck, Noct scoffed. He was pretty sure that wasn’t a real story, at least not one that had anything to do with the constellations, but he was also curious about what Ignis had to say. So, not-so-subtly sliding the taller man’s shirt back and off of his shoulders, Noct pressed his lips to bare skin in answer. “Go on.” 

“Mm. I thought you might say that, Highness.” 

To his credit, Ignis put on a good show of working the telescope while he talked. Never let his voice falter, even when Noct’s fingers pinched at his nipples, or his mouth teased marks into pale skin. In fact, Ignis managed to act as if Noct weren’t even touching him at all - which, of course, was exactly what the prince wanted. 

“...and so they fled the palace, hand in hand, searching for a place where their love could be free. It was there, within the Astral River, that the two at last became one. Letting their fingers and bodies swirl together to create a brilliant galaxy, full of life and light.” 

A chuckle against his back as his belt fell to the floor. “So...they fucked?” 

“ _ Really _ , Noctis?”

“I have a question.” This time, Iggy actually drew away from the telescope to face his prince when he spoke. Despite the act he’d put on, he was flushed red from his cheeks down to his naked chest, and peppered with marks where Noct’s fingers had teased too long. “Why didn’t the star prince just change the laws so that he could marry his lover in the first place?” 

Ignis pursed his lips. “I don’t think fairy tales work that way, Noctis.” 

“See, if it were me,” he continued, smoothly ignoring the answer and going for Iggy’s hips instead. “I would’ve done anything to keep him by my side.” 

“Even fight an entire army of celestial bodies?” came the incredulous quip. 

“You bet. Some people are just worth it.” Ignis let out a half-serious scoff at that - one which quickly melted into a sigh as Noct’s mouth found the sensitive skin of his throat instead. Chuckling, the prince’s voice chimed through him like the twinkling of stars. “ _ You’d  _ be worth it.” 

_ Noctis.  _ “By all means, Highness, if you know a better fairy tale love story, do please share.” 

Blue eyes flashed playfully, a sign that Noct had probably been anticipating those very words. Honestly, sometimes it surprised Iggy how much forethought the young prince could have when he was actually paying attention. “Glad you asked, Specs. Because I do happen to know a pretty good one. Wanna hear it?” 

_ Yes, of course I do.  _ “Do I have a choice?” 

He smirked. Walked forward until Ignis’ back was hitting the lens of the telescope, pressed in between delicate instruments and Noct’s purposeful gaze, his thighs, his  _ fingers _ . “It’s the one about the Mage and Knight.”

“A knight who,  _ mm _ , happens to hate his vegetables?” 

“Yep. They called him the Onion Knight.” 

“How ironic.” 

“Just listen, okay?” Those fingers worked open the front of Ignis’ pants with practiced ease, making it impossible for him to comment even if he’d thought of anything else to say. “The Mage was powerful, strong. Mostly in the art of seduction, but in other stuff like magic, too. So powerful, in fact, that if he’d wanted, he could have stolen the Knight’s heart with a single spell.”

Ignis’ pants slid down the lean angles of his hips, and his breath caught at the sudden rush of cold air on sensitive skin. 

“But he didn’t have to use magic to capture him,  _ or  _ seduction. Know why?” 

Uncharacteristically at a loss for words, Ignis could only lick his lips as if in curiosity. 

“Because they were already soulmates.”  _ That  _ certainly caught him off guard. As did the way Noct suddenly dropped to his knees in front of him, pressing a teasing kiss to the hardness beneath cotton briefs. “Because the Knight took one look at him, and knew they were meant to be together no matter what.” Another kiss, and another, until Iggy was fighting down a groan as his flesh throbbed, pulsed, thickened. 

“Noctis….”

“The Knight knew the Mage loved him, too, he could  _ feel it _ .”

_ I do love you. So, so much.  _ “And what, pray tell, was so,  _ nh _ , infatuating about this knight fellow?” Ignis managed to sneak out between heavy breaths. 

But Noct didn’t answer right away, and he didn’t answer with words. When he smiled up at his boyfriend, there was mischief there. A  _ challenge _ \- one at which he fully intended to prove himself. And so, gaze never faltering, he peeled away the last of the clothing between his own mouth and Ignis’ cock. Wet his lips messily before dragging them up the underside of heated flesh to encircle the head. And hummed in satisfaction when Iggy’s voice came cascading down around them both. 

“ _ Highness. Noctis, I…. Six above!”  _

He swallowed him deeper into his mouth, using his hands to keep Ignis in place with his back to the machine. 

“ _ Noct, nhh. Noctis.”  _

Blue eyes continued to watch him, so deep and calm despite the way his lips stretched almost obscenely around hard flesh, and  _ that  _ more than anything was threatening to steal Ignis’ breath away entirely. “ _ Please…Noctis….” _

A wet pop. “Why don’t you tell me the rest of that story, Specs?”

“But…I don’t….”

“Make it up,” Noct winked. “I did.” 

He resumed his task, taking Iggy back into his mouth with dizzying speed. Gazed up at him expectantly, until finally he was able to work his voice. 

“I,  _ ah.  _ I suppose the two of them...fell deeply in love.” A moan of approval went vibrating through his cock, and he had to fight to keep his knees from quaking. “T-they built a tower. Just for the two of them, far above the world. The mage... _ mmm, Noctis, please, your tongue!  _ A-ah, he gave up his magic.” 

Gradually, Noct slowed his pace. Kept his eyes locked on Iggy while he listened, intently, to the story he weaved with his breathy, lilting voice. 

“He gave up everything, for that was the only way he could protect his darling knight.” Steel green meet deep blue, and Ignis managed a smile. “His knight was his whole world.” 

“ _ Mmm.”  _

“As for the other one….” Deft fingers reached down to stroke back through Noctis’ hair, adoring and gentle. “That knight did something incredible to prove his love, as well.” 

Noct’s expression around his cock was imploring. 

“Ah, yes. You see,” he purred, and dragged his thumb across slick, red lips. “To swear himself to the mage eternally, he finally, at long last, ate his veggies.”

“ _ Mm! _ Specs! That’s gross!” 

Despite the sudden lack of heat surrounding him, Ignis couldn’t help but laugh. And laugh. And  _ laugh _ , until with an accidental step backwards he stumbled into the telescope behind him.

It groaned. 

And clanked.

And  _ tilted dangerously on its posts. _

“Specs!” Noct shouted, and jumped to his feet. Snatched up Iggy’s hand and pulled him off the platform just at the steel girdles creaked under the weight of the shifting machine. Ignis barely had the wits to tug his pants back up into place before they were running, running; out of the front doors of the observatory and down the steps back to the Citadel, the sound of crashing metal and shattering glass following them all the way home. 

It would not be the first time, after the dust had settled, that they found themself trying clumsily to explain to a very stern-looking Regis  _ just exactly why _ they had been sneaking around in the top of the tower. Why they had disobeyed the rules and put themselves in danger when they should have been old enough to know better. 

And why, of all things, it was Ignis’ belt they had discovered at the scene of the crime....

**Author's Note:**

> .......  
>  Choose your own ending xD


End file.
